Walkerton
Walkerton is an area of Doggerland that is currently in disputed ownership. The leaders of Walkerton declared independence on May 6, 3019. However, the Novanite Federation does not recognise the state, considering it to be apart of Wiltshire. Walkerton is the southern most region of Wiltshire and holds much of it's military and strategic resources. However, the region is considered among the poorest within Wiltshire and has often relied on government assistance to remain economically viable. Although, in recent times, the economy has began to pick up and even though the region is still among the poorest, it is fast growing and many believe that with independence, they can secure an even better economic situation. In 3019, Walkerton announced that it wanted to hold a referendum on independence from the Province of Wiltshire and the Novanite Federation. The Walkerton separatist movement had been weak for many years however in 3018 the WNP (Walkerton National Party) won a large share of seats in the local authority elections. This had many wondering about independence, and in 3019 upon the election of Willem Heinberg, the authority announced it's plan to hold a referendum. On May 4, the city voted in favour of independence. However, the Novanite Federal Government refused to recognise the independence of the state. Independence Referendum The region was heavily controlled by the Wiltshire First Party for many years (and a number of prominent Conservative politicians came from Walkerton, including former Prime Minister and Director Samantha Schroder) however, in November 3018 the Walkerton National Party became the largest party in the local authority. They did not hold a majority, and so the Wiltshire First Party (in second place) and Conservative Party (in third place) formed an alliance. However, this angered many with lots calling it a 'democratic disaster'. The WNP would be a loud and powerful voice in the Local Authority Council until April 3019 when the leader of the Walkerton National Party, Willem Heinberg, was elected Mayor of Walkerton alongside majority support for the WNP in the Council. This led to the almost immediate call for a referendum on independence, which resulted in the population voting in favour of independence. The results were; Following this, on May 6, the Walkerton government declared independence. Declaring Willem Heinberg the 1st Chancellor of Walkerton. This led to the Walkerton Conflict. Politics The Walkerton State uses a parliamentary form of government. The legislature, called the Bundestag, is made up of elected representatives of the many areas of Walkerton. Because Walkerton is only recently independent, the Bundestag is made up of city council members with the addition of Walkerton's members of the Wiltshire Assembly. The current make up on seats in the Bundestag is; * Walkerton National Party (ruling) - 20 seats * Labour Party - 8 seats * Communist Party - 7 seats * Wiltshire First - 6 seats * Green Party - 4 seats * Conservative Party - 2 seats * Socialist Party - 1 seat With the Walkerton National Party (WNP) as the largest party. However, a number of members of the Bundestag have refused to take their seats as they do not recognise the Bundestag as the legitimate legislature of Walkerton. The Leader of the Walkerton National Party, Willem Heinberg, is the Chancellor of Walkerton and leads the State Government. Category:Active Category:Faction Category:City